Folding chairs constructed of tubular support means covered with canvas material or the like are well known. These folding chairs have the virtue of being extremely light to transport. Some of these chairs include merely a seat portion and a back portion which is positioned directly on the sand or ground. Others of a more sophisticated structure are provided with legs so that the user may sit in a more comfortable upright position.
Such lightweight and rather simply constructed folding chairs find wide application at crowded beaches and camp sites as they afford an inexpensive manner of comfortable reclining. The prior art conventional folding, however, have the disadvantage of not possessing any storage facilities such as pockets or pouches to hold small articles that have been brought along to the beach or camp site; not to mention the inability of protecting such articles from theft.